The 27th Hunger Games
by oh-doctor-you-soniced-her
Summary: The story of a thief who is reaped for the 27th Hunger Games. Rated T because it is the Hunger Games. Picture is of the main character, Nyx.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Welcome to my life.

I wake in the morning to the sound of my younger sister talking, trying to wake me up. "Nyx! The markets are opening and I'm hungry! When are we going to meet Hawk? He promised that he would teach me how to pickpocket! C'mon, just because today is Reaping Day doesn't mean you get a sleep in!" cries Isra. I yawn and slowly stretch, pushing the scarce blanket off of my legs. "Please wake up! You still need to get changed before Hawk comes and he said he'd come at 6 o'clock! Nyx…" I slowly rise off of my metal resting place and yawn again. "Isra, please do not jump around or the people below with call the Peacemakers on us. You also don't want to fall of this roof, do you?" Oh lord, she's going to fall of this damned roof we call a home.In case you are wondering what I am talking about, well, yes, we do live on the roof of the District 5 Justice Building (sounds kinda farfetched but there is actually a really nice alcove which we sleep in). Yes, we do not have our parents here (because they are dead). Yes, that does mean I look after Isra. Yes, Hawk is teaching Isra how to pickpocket. My name is Nyx Breeze, and I am a 13 year old homeless orphan. My best friends are Hawk Strike, a boy my age who was part of a street gang before he met me. We met by chance 2 years ago….

_Isra and I's parents had been murdered by Peacekeepers 3 years ago, and we had been living on the move, stealing from market stalls, shops and the rich to keep alive. We were lonely, yes, but life was worriless. Until we had to move to the richest third of District 5 because of Peacemakers, where we encountered Hawk's street gang. That night was stormy and loud, with the District's power going out. We were stealing from a bakery stall when Isra and I were pulled by rough hands into a dark ally. Someone lit a match and the 11 year old me and 6 year old Isra were surrounded by a group of 6 boys and 2 girls, each with knives or axes in their hands. The leader, a boy with pale skin and gold and black spiked hair sneered at us and signalled to a girl and a boy, each with gold hair. "What are you doing here? This is Hawk Territory." He growled. The girl and boy pulled our arms behind our backs, and we were helpless as they were several years older and better fed. "So?" sneered the other girl, the one holding the leader's arm. "We…we… we are orphans, and have lived on the move, stealing to survive for three years. What do you want with us?!" I tried to keep the terror from my voice, but it was no use. He laughed, and asked me another question. "Will you get out of my territory if we let you two go?" We couldn't! "No! We can't!" I responded. He frowned and slapped me, hard, and I kicked at him. The leader smirked, watching me wince, and signalled to the two holding us again. They pulled us along and cast us down to the darkness in a corner, into a cellar. I held Isra, and we heard a lock click. _

_After what seemed many hours, the door was unlocked and opened. The leader of the gang had come in with a candle. He set it down and it filled the cellar with light. The boy, who looked my age, studied us for a long time. Before he had come in, Isra and I had hatched a plan of what we would do if anyone came in. That plan would be set in motion the second he opened the door again to exit our prison. "What would you do if I let you out?" he asked curiously. "Why should I tell you!" I growled, and spat at him. He laughed and walked over to us, suddenly snatched my plait and pulled his knife to my neck. The boy smiled at Isra and me. "Now, let's answer this truthfully. What will you do if I let you out?" I motioned to Isra to stay silent, and I did too. "Fine." He let me go, and made his way to the door. I nodded to Isra, and we attacked. We had searched the cellar for anything to use as weapons, and had a sharp slither of glass and numerous rocks as our rewards. I jumped him from behind and hit him with a large rock over the head. He fell but recovered quickly, and yelled for his group. I knew that we were finished then, and I backed away as the girl and boy from before pulled us out. Their leader was looking puzzled, almost surprised by my actions. I nodded to Isra and she cut into the arm of her captor. She screeched and let my little sister go, and Isra bolted away. The gang began to chase after her, but the boy stopped them. He raised his eyebrows and asked me: "Well, your sister seems like a little abandoner, what is her name?" _

"_Isra and I told her to run. No use both of us dying."_

"_Interesting. And what is your name, you little vixen?"_

"_Nyx. What do you want with me?"_

"_Nothing much… Actually, I am giving you a choice."_

"_What."_

"_I want you to join my gang."_

"_What happens if I say no?"_

"_Then first we find this Isra, and kill her, and then you die."_

"_No!"_

_I kick my captor, hard, and make him release me. I ditch a rock at the leader's head, and then jump up to a drainpipe. I scramble up it and bolt off, meeting up with Isra. We sprint away, and make it to a place we stayed the night before. Smack into the boy's gang. They had traced us, guessed where we were going, and beat us there. I have to admit, they're good. "So, Isra and Nyx, I think you don't deserve a place in my gang now."_

_I spit at him again, and try to get free. "Who even are you?! Why are you doing this?!"_

"_My name is Hawk. Hawk Strike. This is Claw, Eagle, Talon, Wing, Beak, Scratch and Owl."_

"_Fitting names for a group of bird brains."_

"_Oh, I knew you had fire in you." The second girl, not our captor, grabbed his arm "I have more fire, right?!" she asks._

"_Oh, maybe, Talon. But none of that matters. Scratch, Beak, let them go."_

_I gasped. I thought we were goners! "But they hurt Beak!" growled Scratch. "Do as I say." _

"_No. You've been the boss for too long, Hawk. Scram." Hawk jumped at them with his knife, but they outnumbered him. Hawk ran, and we were left with the rest of the gang. Beak and Scratch knocked Isra out, then all I saw was darkness when they hit me with the end of a knife. _

_I woke with Isra standing over me, and we were back in the cellar. "Nyx! Please wake up!" I stood up and hugged her. "I'm ok. I wonder why Hawk wanted to let us go."_

"_I don't know but it doesn't matter now."_

_We stayed together in a corner, until we heard shouts and screams outside. A trapdoor in the middle of the floor opened, and Hawk's head rose out of it. "The Peacekeepers have received an anonymous tip off about a gang's whereabouts, and they are here now. Follow me, Vixen." _

_I spat at him, and refused. "I'm you're only hope. C'mon."_

_Isra edged towards him, and I followed her down into the tunnel. It came out at a park, and Hawk led us to a tree house. "Why?" I asked, both sceptical and relieved. "Because… I saw you, even for the first time, and thought… that chick has spirit. When you escaped and rebelled, didn't show you were scared, I knew I admired you." I laughed and glared at him, then took Isra's hand and ran off. I saw him, watching me, many times before he approached me again some weeks later. I trusted him, after that, because he taught me how to fight. We were now the best of friends. _

But now, to call him my friend… it's just too different to our relationship. I know he has feelings for me, but do I? Enough of that, though. I changed into my favourite dress, a short white one that I stole from a merchant's daughter's bedroom. Isra and I climbed down from the back, and met Hawk in the square below. He smiled at me, and I grinned back. Apart from Isra, he was the only person I truly trusted. Why he gave up his gang for us, I don't know, but none of that matters. "So, Nyx, have you any problems with me teaching Isra how to pickpocket?" I smirk and slap him gently on the leg. "You know I don't, you did teach me how to."

So we spend the morning teaching Isra 'the fine art of pickpocketing' until it's time to prepare for the Reaping for the Hunger Games. We farewell Hawk and race home to change into our reaping clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games.

Meeting up at a lamp post on the street were we first met, Hawk, Isra and I head towards the square were the Peacemakers, the Mayor and the District 5 Capitol escort will select the tribute for the 27th Hunger Games. As we are a touch late (thank you Hawk, I do not possibly know why you took 27 and a half minutes to put on clean pants and shirt). Luckily we make it on time, and Isra splits apart from Hawk and I to stand outside the roped off area. Standing in the square next to a bunch of other children, Isra watches on as Hawk and I prepare for the Reaping. The Reaping for the Hunger Games. What are the Hunger Games, you ask? Well, they go like this….

There are 12 Districts, not counting our leaders, the Capitol; all must participate in a game named the Hunger Games. The Games are annual and this is the 27th year that they have done the Games. So, 1 girl and 1 boy from each district are 'reaped', and taken to the Capitol. There they ride in chariots to greet the Capitol residents, do some days of training then perform for the Gamemakers, the, well, game-makers. Then all the 'tributes' have interviews with Julius Olm, the host, then are cast into a vast arena that could hold anything from a boiling desert, to a humid jungle, to a freezing ice cap. There they are made to fight to the death until one victor survives. They have a life of luxury back in there district and their District receives gifts such as sugar, grain and meat all year round. I'm hoping Hawk and I won't be reaped, because then what would we do? So our Mayor, Mayor Smith opens the reaping ceremony, and I think about my first reaping, the one that was several weeks after Isra and I were captured by Hawk's gang.

_I still didn't trust Hawk, not fully, even after he betrayed his friends to let us go from the clutches of his former gang. Isra and I had been avoiding everyone else in District 5 and him, until we were forced to go to the annual reaping for the Hunger Games. I knew my name would not be picked, it had only been in there once, and I was right. Isra stood outside the roped of areas and I inside as we waited then for the two names to be called out. Those names were Julia James and Scratch Rowley. Some random girl and one of our captors walked up to the stage and shook hands. I spotted the other members and Hawk in the crowd, all of which looked solemn. That year was particularly dreadful, with the most brutal boy from District 4 killing 11 people and winning the games, plus the Gamemakers cast the tributes into a barren wasteland with no trees or water. Scratch was killed in the bloodbath, and I think his sister Beak committed suicide over it. It was after those games that Hawk approached me and finally helped me to trust him. You see, he taught me how to fight. I think he decided that the way to gain my trust was to teach me something that I needed, and he thought we would bond over it. So he approached me and asked me whether I wanted to learn to fight. I concealed Isra near our home and agreed. So we spent many hours together, with him teaching me how to fight. I learnt how to use ninja stars, knives and whips that we stole using my skills. Hawk also had the idea of using my long hair as a weapon and not as a hindrance, so we attached a ninja star to it. That worked well, and Hawk and I fought off the remainders of his gang together. They may have been older and stronger than me, but we defeated them, though payed for it with numerous injuries. Luckily Isra learned a lot of first aid from our mother, and she fixed us up. After that fight I fully trusted Hawk, and we became firm mates._

"And now we have the list of past District 5 Victors… Sirena Amara, Lachlan Burts, Achan Mace, Khalia Nixon, the victor who will be the female tribute's mentor, Nelia Quin, Neal Quin, Jonathon Kindred, the victor that will be the male tribute's mentor….." it seems like he drone on forever, but soon it is our escort Cosima Jem (a women with bright blue hair, lime nails, magenta eyeliner and a highlighter orange full length gown on) is prepared to pick the name. "Only 24 children will have the honour of representing their districts as always, and I'll pick the two from District 5 immediately!" she places her hand into the single glass bowl, and pulls out a slip with the poor person's name on it. I turn to Hawk, smile reassuringly then almost faint when I hear the name she says. "Nyx Breeze!" Oh no.

I turn and see Hawk near me, and he has panic in his eyes. "Nyx!" Oh no. I know what the fool is going to do. He's going to volunteer as the male tribute. I shake my head and signal to him, and then stride up to the stage. Cosima Jem welcomes me and asks for any volunteers. "Tom Ayx!" I frantically signal Hawk not too volunteer, then I have an idea. I mouth _first _and he knows I am thinking about when we first met:

"_Well, your sister seems like a little abandoner, what is her name?" _

"_Isra and I told her to run. No use both of us dying."_

He nods and Cosima closes the reaping, ending with a very perky "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" (Well, it's easy for her to say, she isn't going into a fight to the death). I am escorted by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building and they lead me to a small room where many hundreds of tributes have said their goodbyes. I fiddle with the velvet lace on the edge of a cushion, intent on destroying it to keep myself calm. Soon Isra is lead in, and she collapses into my arms. We sit in silence for a minute or so, her sobbing and me trying hard not to. After a while Isra has recovered enough to talk. "Nyx! Why do they have to do this? Why do you have to go?" I hug her tightly and sigh. "You know why. Because of the Dark Days…" She frowns and glares at me. "I know all about that, but why you?! It's not fair! Now no one will fight off Hawk's old gang!" Her sadness turns to fear at the thought of Claw, Eagle, Talon, Wing and Owl. "It's okay. Hawk will look after you." She sobs and yelps as the Peacekeepers come to collect her. "Please try to come home!" she cries. "I will! For you!" I yell after her, and I sit quietly waiting for my next visitor. Hawk. He walks into the room, and sits down next to me, obviously trying to control himself. "You'll look after Isra, won't you? They can't get her." He sighs and looks at me, hard. "I will. Oh Nyx, why didn't you want me to volunteer with you?" I look away. "Hawk…. I guess I didn't want you to suffer like I will, and you can protect Isra the best."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have to look after her. And look after yourself."

"Nyx! Promise me that you'll make it back. Please."

"You promise me that nothing will happen to you or Isra, hey?"

"Of course. But it's not that hard to protect myself if I'm not in the Hunger Games. It's you I'll be worrying about."

"Okay." We talk for a little longer, him teaching me a new fighting move and me commanding him on where to stay the night to keep Isra safe. When the Peacekeepers come to take him away, I hand him a small envelope. It has 6 words on it: '_Read this when I am dead.'_


End file.
